Die This Way
by Carol Camui
Summary: Esta é a noite. E iria acontecer de novo e de novo. Tinha que acontecer. Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser. Incesto! Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto.


**Die This Way**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Dexter pertence a Jeff Lindsay. Se encontrasse esse cara na rua lhe daria um beijo na boca.

**Sinopse:** Esta é _a_ noite. E iria acontecer de novo e de novo. Tinha que acontecer.

**Shipper:** Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser

**Beta:** Kuchiki Rukia :33

**Avisos:** NC-17! Fic Slash! Dois assassinos se pegando. Estão avisados.

**Nota: **Essa fic é baseada nos fatos ocorridos no primeiro livro da série Dexter – A mão esquerda de Deus. Então, existem algumas discrepâncias em relação à série de TV. Recomendo os dois com todo o amor :3

**Nota 2:** Dedico essa fic a todas as pessoas lindas que viciaram em Dexter por minha causa. *-*

* * *

_Para Sam Morgado,_

_que jogou essa ideia maravilhosa no meio de uma conversa no MSN e reavivou meu amor por Dex/Brian. _

_Espero que goste, Sam!_

* * *

_A lonely whisper in your ear_

_Saying the things you don't want to hear_

_With a breath, you hear him say_

_On this night, you will die this way_

O Passageiro das Trevas estava inquieto. Há dias que isso não acontecia.

Após o episódio fatídico no depósito de contêineres, ele simplesmente se calou, e Dexter se sentiu mais vazio do que nunca.

O silêncio geralmente o deixava calmo, tranquilo, com aquela sensação de que não havia nada a ser feito. Ao menos por enquanto.

Mas agora, o que havia no ar era a expectativa, deixando-o naquele estado de alerta, sabendo que em breve algo iria acontecer. Alguma coisa grande.

Dexter queria ter tido mais tempo daquela vez. Não era todo o dia que se conhece alguém exatamente igual a você.

Por que LaGuerta tinha que fazer algo quase inteligente em sua carreira bem naquele momento?

Ele não pedia muito. Raramente exigia algo de outras pessoas. Só que aquilo não tinha sido nem um pouco justo. O fato dela não ter sobrevivido para contar a história não a isentava de culpa.

Quase sentiu pena.

Com pena ou não, Brian tinha fugido e nem deus saberia pra onde. Dexter tinha certeza de que ele não seria encontrado se não quisesse isso. O que será que ele queria, afinal? Que ele – Dexter – tivesse matado Debra? Sua própria irmã?

Debra teria sido só o começo. Mas ele não tinha conseguido.

As prostitutas também não se encaixavam no código seguido por ele, mas ele até conseguia tolerar. Agora, Debra?

Não.

Ela não era sua irmã de sangue, mas era a única pessoa capaz de despertar algum tipo de humanidade dentro dele. E, por mais que soasse estranho, ele gostava disso. Não estava disposto a abrir mão de algo tão único. Era uma pena que Brian não pudesse entender.

O que os dois – ele e Brian - compartilhavam era inacreditável e terrível.

Dexter nunca imaginara que aquilo fosse possível. Um irmão. Um igual. Um monstro, assim como ele.

Ele já tinha conhecido outros ao longo de sua carreira. Era um prazer imenso encontrá-los. Ver em seus olhos aquela escuridão profunda, como se espiasse através da janela de uma casa vazia. E depois perceber o brilho da identificação. Monstros se reconhecem com muita facilidade.

Mas, um irmão...

Seu coração falhava uma batida só de pensar no assunto. O que era estranho, já que ele nem se lembrava da existência desse órgão.

A expectativa silenciosa do Passageiro tinha se transformado em outra coisa. Ele podia ouvir, praticamente inaudível. Um sussurro. Ou seria uma risada?

Provavelmente os dois. Maldito zombeteiro.

Mas por que agora?

Sentiu um formigamento familiar. Só podia significar uma coisa.

Tinha chegado a hora.

Foi até seu computador. Nada.

Nenhuma daquelas pessoas tinha feito algo digno de sua atenção. Então, por quê?

Tentou se lembrar de algum fato recente que fosse relevante. Algum boato, alguma conversa entre seus colegas de trabalho. Ainda nada.

Mas tinha que haver alguma coisa. Seu amigo não costumava se manifestar sem um bom motivo.

Dexter estava começando a ficar ansioso. Não era do seu feitio. A coisa devia ser boa.

Agora só lhe restava esperar.

Ele era um homem paciente. Tinha sido bem treinado. Podia contar em uma mão as vezes em que perdera o controle. Era nessas horas que o Passageiro assumia a direção e ele se tornava apenas um observador de suas ações. Atos inominados nasciam naqueles momentos. Não que as coisas que ele fazia conscientemente fossem bonitas. Mas pelo menos eram limpas.

Resolveu sair para tomar ar fresco. Seu apartamento, meticulosamente organizado, tinha ficado sufocante. Mesmo com o ar condicionado no máximo.

_Seja limpo, seja discreto. Não faça nada que possa chamar a atenção._

_Procure se enturmar._

Essa última parte tinha sido a mais difícil. Ao longo dos anos ele tinha seguido a risca todas as recomendações de Harry, seu pai adotivo. Só que haviam nuances no comportamento humano que o deixavam completamente confuso. Mas tinha se saído bem.

Sua aparência ajudava muito nesse quesito. Não que fosse vaidoso ou convencido, mas ele percebia que era capaz de causar uma boa impressão. O charme era outra das técnicas que o ajudaram muito ao longo de sua existência. Era uma questão de prática.

A lua estava completamente cheia naquela noite. Gorda. Ele gostava da lua assim.

Aquela era _a_ noite. Ele podia sentir.

Ouviu um ruído a sua esquerda. Não chegou a se assustar, mas ficou atento.

Ele já sabia o que era antes mesmo de aparecer.

Aconteceu muito rápido. De repente, Brian estava na varanda com ele.

— Dexter.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Precisava dizer.

Mas o Passageiro tinha outros planos.

A primeira coisa que Dexter pensou foi num ataque violento de ambas as partes. O Passageiro parecia furioso, e, é claro que Brian iria se defender. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que aquela mistura de sentimentos desconhecidos causou uma reação totalmente nova em seu corpo.

Lembrou-se da noite em que Rita fez aquelas coisas com ele. Não tinha sido totalmente desagradável ou indigno, como ele pensou que seria, mas - tinha que admitir - foi pego de surpresa. Imaginou milhares de desfechos diferentes para aquela noite na casa dela: discussão, choro, lamentações, críticas, xingamentos, todos seguidos do término daquele relacionamento belo e saudável.

Mas então ela tinha lhe abraçado e os lábios dela encontraram os seus, e sua mão percorreu um caminho esquisito pela sua barriga até chegar ao zíper da sua calça. Não aconteceu necessariamente nessa ordem e Rita lhe deixou meio chocado. Nunca a imaginara capaz disso.

Não se deve subestimar uma mulher.

Aquela noite com Rita só tinha passado pela sua mente por causa do que acontecia naquele exato momento. Ao que parecia, Brian não tinha ido ali para brigar com ele, muito menos para matá-lo.

Dexter não tinha uma experiência vasta nessa área, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo era um beijo.

Era diferente do que tinha acontecido entre ele e sua namorada, mas não tinha como ser outra coisa. Talvez fosse diferente por Brian ser um homem. Ou talvez por ele ser seu irmão. Ou ainda...

Não teve como pensar em mais nada. Brian resolveu segurar seu rosto e forçar sua língua para dentro de sua boca.

Sua primeira reação foi afastá-lo com força e socar seu rosto. Foi então que o Passageiro resolveu assumir o volante.

Sem entender muito bem o que estava fazendo, Dexter se viu jogando seu irmão contra a parede e, de repente, seus corpos estavam grudados de novo. Ouviu um gemido que exprimia algo parecido com dor saindo da boca de Brian, e aquilo lhe deu vontade de gargalhar.

Tudo agora era urgente e imprevisível. Não lhe passou pela cabeça que algum vizinho podia estar observando os dois. E, se estivesse, também não lhe importava.

Dexter sabia quando estava excitado. Acontecia sempre durante o ritual intoxicante que precedia a morte de seus escolhidos. Não era a excitação fisiológica, aquela que apenas exprimia as necessidades básicas do corpo. Era maior que aquilo. Era um êxtase que só os que tiravam uma vida conseguiam provar. Era perfeito.

Nunca pensou que também poderia ser sentido daquela forma.

Talvez tivesse a ver com aquela total falta de controle. Estava acostumado a planejar e calcular até a mínima de suas ações. Só que aquilo, feito daquele jeito desajeitado e impulsivo, acabou lhe agradando. Muito mais do que o previsto. Não que ele já tivesse pensado em algo do tipo.

Ele tinha tido aqueles sonhos estranhos, quase premonitórios, envolvendo Brian antes mesmo de reencontrá-lo ou recordar de sua existência. Seja lá o que estava provocando reações tão inusitadas, Dexter estava gostando. E o Passageiro também.

Brian deixou escapar aquele som engasgado de novo. Deve ter sido porque Dexter resolveu puxar seu cabelo, beijando-o com um pouco mais de violência. Brian não parecia se importar. Sua língua tinha invadido a boca dele sem piedade e seu irmão a sugava com a mesma empolgação.

Não havia razão para ser gentil ou delicado. Ninguém ali fazia questão disso. A total falta de preocupação e a possibilidade de extravasar livremente seus instintos deixavam tudo infinitamente melhor. Só que ele ainda não tinha perdido totalmente o juízo.

— Pra dentro.

O rosto de Brian estava vermelho e parecia totalmente sem fôlego, mas ainda conseguiu sorrir de um jeito que enviou uma mensagem instantânea para a virilha de Dexter.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de erguer uma sobrancelha em sinal de surpresa, Brian abriu a porta e o puxou pela gola da camisa para dentro do apartamento. Deu um jeito de fechar a porta pressionando Dexter contra ela, fazendo-o sentir que não era o único que mandava ali.

E, honestamente? Não se importava nem um pouco.

— Biney... – o nome, pronunciado daquele jeito infantil, o fez se sentir frágil. Quase uma criança. Imagens antigas percorriam sua mente, causando um misto de sensações. Não entendia por que tiveram que se separar. Ele era seu irmão e o único capaz de entendê-lo completamente, sem julgamentos ou objeções.

E ele estava ali agora. Chupando seu pescoço de um jeito bem peculiar.

Não havia espaço para lembranças naquele momento. O Biney que ele conheceu quando criança não existia mais.

Devia ser considerado estranho fazer aquele tipo de coisa com o próprio irmão, até mesmo ele tinha noção daquilo. Só que tudo na vida deles era completamente errado, então aquilo não passava de um detalhe.

— Dex...

Seu cérebro não foi capaz de processar nenhum pensamento coerente depois que o som da voz dele ecoou muito rente ao seu ouvido, chamando-o para a realidade. Brian colocou a coxa entre suas pernas e deu um jeito de tornar tudo ainda melhor.

Não tinha como lutar contra aquilo.

Colocou a mão no cabelo escuro de Brian e puxou sua cabeça. Ele pareceu desapontado por ter que desgrudar a boca de seu pescoço, mas logo foi recompensado com outro beijo. Mais intenso que o primeiro.

Brian tinha o dom de emitir aqueles ruídos que o deixavam ainda mais descontrolado. Seu quadril estava colado ao dele, o que tornava impossível não sentir a protuberância crescente entre os dois corpos. Dexter mordeu com um pouco mais de forçar o lábio inferior de seu irmão, só pelo prazer de ouvi-lo gemer daquele jeito.

O gosto do sangue dele invadiu sua boca. Dexter se afastou um pouco para ver o outro passar a língua pelos lábios inchados e levemente tingidos.

Sangue. Sempre tinha uma influência muito forte sobre ele. O que nem sempre era uma coisa boa. Mas naquele momento só fez com que perdesse ainda mais a cabeça.

Arrancou a camiseta de Brian sem o mínimo de cuidado, quase a rasgando no processo. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas então sorriu e deu um jeito de se livrar das próprias calças com presteza.

Dexter acabou sorrindo também. As coisas estavam ganhando outra dimensão bem mais rápido do que ele esperava. Só que seu outro eu parecia achar o contrário, pois, de repente, estava grudado em Brian novamente, sem lhe dar tempo de gravar na memória todos os detalhes do corpo diante de si.

Antes que se desse conta, sua mão tinha ido parar no baixo ventre de Brian. No sexo dele, mais especificamente. Seus instintos para aquele tipo de coisa eram mais aguçados do que suspeitara, pois Brian estava se contorcendo sem controle algum na sua frente e seus gemidos ganharam outro tom.

Dexter sentiu suas calças insuportavelmente apertadas e resolveu calar os sons angustiantes que insistiam em escapar de sua boca na pele exposta do pescoço moreno de Brian.

Com um movimento ágil, Dexter colocou Brian numa posição mais propícia ao que ambos tinham em mente. Abaixou suas calças sem nem ao menos respirar.

Não soube dizer quem tinha sido o responsável por aquela risada insana que tomou conta do ambiente. Provavelmente os dois.

Se Brian precisava de algum tipo de preparo especial para aquilo, Dexter nunca ficou sabendo. Aquele urro podia ser interpretado de diversas formas. Seja lá o que ele significasse, enviou uma mensagem bem clara para seu próprio corpo e o fez prosseguir, com força.

— Dexter!

Se Brian ainda era capaz de pronunciar seu nome daquele jeito, significava que ele não estava se movendo com força suficiente.

Saiu por completo de dentro de seu irmão e segurou firme em seus quadris. Brian tinha as costas arqueadas e as mãos apoiadas no chão. Virou a cabeça para tentar entender o que se passava quando Dexter voltou a preenchê-lo por completo.

Desta vez o que saiu de sua boca foi totalmente incompreensível. O que Dexter interpretou de uma forma positiva.

Era estranho, mas extremamente familiar. Claro, Brian era a sua família, mas não era daquilo que ele estava falando. Só sentia aquela euforia quando matava alguém. E Brian... Bem, ele estava bem vivo.

Em breve não havia mais espaço para nenhum pensamento racional em sua cabeça. Seu quadril se movia sem que ele tomasse partido e o cheiro, o calor e os gemidos de Brian eram as únicas coisas que chamavam sua atenção. Seus sentidos estavam todos voltados pra ele.

O único que compartilhava de todos os seus segredos e agora, também de seu corpo.

Abaixou-se e colou os lábios nas costas dele, sentindo o gosto salgado de sua pele antes de voltar a envolver seu membro com a mão direita.

Brian levantou a cabeça e buscou sua boca em um beijo quente, molhado e totalmente sem jeito. Dexter tentava engolir cada um dos seus gemidos cada vez mais engasgados, mas se deu conta que alguns eram dele mesmo.

Agora ele se movia tão rápido que era difícil manter seus lábios unidos. Ouviu um último grito rouco e sua mão foi agraciada com orgasmo de seu irmão. Sentiu sua visão embaçar por um instante e depois não viu mais nada.

Por um breve instante, pensou que morrer devia ser parecido com aquilo. Se fosse, as pessoas deviam agradecê-lo afinal.

Quando voltou a si, seu corpo estava tombado no chão. Brian não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, o que não o surpreendeu.

Estava completamente só. Nem o Passageiro dava sinal de vida. O que significava que ele estava satisfeito. Dexter não o culpava por isso.

Mas ele, por outro lado, não devia ter baixado a guarda daquele jeito. Jamais. Nem com Brian, nem com ninguém. Só que ele também não conseguia se culpar por aquilo. E o pior era saber que seria capaz de fazer tudo de novo.

Era bom Brian não aparecer por um longo tempo. As coisas não seriam tão fáceis pra ele na próxima.

Dexter sabia que não devia estar pensando em _próxima vez_ entre ele e seu maldito irmão.

Ouviu o Passageiro rir de sua cara. Cretino.

.

.

.


End file.
